undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
PJ Shamp (UFSWHG)
The Ongoing Concept - Little Situation Padget John Shamp, better known as PJ, is a main character from Eden Rising and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games. In Eden Rising Although his epilepsy restrains him physically, PJ is a true technical prodigy, very interested in fixing up old cars and old electronic equipment and making new accessories for his weapons, cementing him as a useful tinkerer for the group. Thanks to a wicked twist of fate, PJ accidentally killed his own mother, leaving him in the care of a stranger named Manila. For more on PJ's history in Eden Rising, check out his character's page. In The Hunger Games Issue 5 PJ appears later in the games, searching a store for supplies with Ash by his side. Ash, who has cleary taken over leadership, tries thinking of a gameplan of how to go on. However as the two talk they are interupted by the sounds, close sounds, in near them. The two boys hide and watch as two people, Conner and Kim, enter the store. The two strangers appear to be fighting about something yet don't seem dangerous. The two boys soon reveal themselves to them, giving them a jump shock, but they soon talk. Ash, seeing as a team is their only way of survival, tries talking to them about a team up. Kim appears to be fine with one however Conner has some distrust about the boys. However they come of use to Conne later when PJ mentions a man he saw earlier that day. After describing the man he is quickly grabbed by Conner, who demands the location of the man. Saying the area they saw him at, Conner makes it his mission to go there and kill the man. Despite the fact that night has fallen the group travels there. Arriving at the house PJ stays back as Conner and Ash take the lead, searching all the rooms until they find Grimm. Ash swings at Grimm and breaks his jaw before PJ watches Conner snap Grimm's neck. Issue 6 PJ is only briefly seen as he and Ash set up camp in some store, as Kim goes to check out some building. However soon both he, Ash and Conner hear a loud gunshot ring out. Issue 7 Conner and Ash are the first respond and they quickly dash toward the gunshot as PJ follows behind. However by the time PJ arrives Conner and Ash are trapped by Billie Starr in a building, with Billie having a shotgun. Thinking fast he digs through their supplies and soon makes a small homemade smoke bomb and uses it to good use, throwing it in the window and distracting Billie and her partner Alfred. PJ, however is caught off guard by Cole Pruitt who holds PJ against the wall. Before PJ is harmed in anyway Ash shows up and takes on Cole, with Conner soon joinining him. The three people battle until Cole is taken down, but they can't kill Cole as Billie quickly approaches with the shotgun. PJ, along with Ash and Conner, escape as Billie opens fire. Issue 8 PJ is briefly seen at the end of issue as Ash congratulates him for the smoke bomb earlier, with PJ deciding not to take to much credit. Ash then nudges Conner to tell him how good PJ was, but Conner is still distressed by Kim's death. When Ash mentions Kim however at the mention of her name Conner goes on a small speech, saying how what Kim did was stupid and that they need to play the game now. Conner, telling the kids that they will win, asks if they understand before going off to find shelter. Issue 10 PJ awaits in an alley as Ash and Conner finished up the man they found. After a few moments of waiting Ash comes into the alley and voices his distrust of Conner to PJ, who dismisses it and says Conner is the reason they are alive. He is even more shocked however when Ash suggests either leaving or killing Conner. Later that day he accompnies Conner and Ash to Bush Gardens, where Conner at first tries talking to them until he gets to the chase. Conner suggests his plan of luring all the contestants here to kill them but the plan all rests on PJ shoulders, he needs PJ to turn on the power. PJ agrees to do his best and manages to get the power on after some working, which he then turns on music to lure people. With his part of the plan over he hides out in a building and waits for it to be over. However Billie bursts into the building, with a shotgun, and PJ hides behind cover with a bat, full of fear. As he hides however his fear takes over him and he drops the bat, causing Billie to turn and shoot him with he gun, killing PJ in a mere shot. Killed Victims None Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games